All I want is you
by whitenessie
Summary: My first fic. Set post series 15, Harry relunctantly turns 40 and his colleagues help him to celebrate.
1. Chapter 1

**All I want is you**

**With a title like this you know what to expect! H/N fluff not much substance but hopefully it'll leave you with a smile. My first fic ever... was reading some of fanfiction's guidance and they say " we're all aspiring writers" I'm not... just in withdrawal from series 15 ( this fic is set post series 15 so there may be spoilers if you haven't seen them all but nothing major) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 5:30am on a Saturday morning and Harry lay in bed wondering why he couldn't wake up this early naturally during the week. He suspected that his internal alarm clock had malfunctioned on this particular morning because it was his birthday and he didn't want it to be. There was something about 'big birthdays' that Harry observed seemed to have the effect of making you examine where you were in life and ask yourself awkward questions. Harry turned over to check the clock and found that he had been dwelling on these introspective thoughts for two hours. Finding that it was now 7:30am he heaved himself out of bed rubbing his head and headed to the kitchen in the hope that his customary cup of tea would give him a much needed kick-start.

Harry had reluctantly agreed to meet Nikki for a shopping trip because she said she hadn't got him a present yet and needed an outfit for the 'surprise' party that Leo was organising for that evening.

"You don't need to get me anything and you have more clothes than a branch of M&S I'm sure you already have something suitable" Harry had protested but Nikki had an uncanny way of getting her own way so he had resigned himself to spending his birthday in shopping hell.

Harry made himself some toast feeling slightly sorry for himself that there was nobody to treat him to breakfast in bed on his special day. He retrieved a meagre pile of envelopes from a drawer and tore into one which turned out to be from his Mum which bore a large metallic 40 to advertise to the word his arrival into middle-age. The rest of the cards could wait he decided and so he headed for the shower.

The shower served to distract harry nicely from his self-pity and he returned to his room to get dressed. He checked himself in the mirror and decided that he looked like he'd made a bit too much effort and picked out a more casual shirt, it was just a shopping trip with Nikki for heaven's sake. Harry's phone began buzzing as it vibrated on the kitchen counter and Harry wandered through to see who it was. Nikki's name flashed back at him as he picked up the phone and immediately heard... "Harry birthday to you..." being sung loudly and, he suspected, diliberately badly.

"Is this really necessary?" Harry objected, but Nikki continued, disregarding Harry's dramatic sigh.

"How does it feel?" she asked"

"How does what feel... being sung to at 8.00am ... painful"

" Being middle-aged"

"Oh thank you for pointing out my rapidly advancing age Nikki, the 40th anniversary of my birth had completely passed me by... thank goodness I've got you to give me these gentle reminders" Harry responded sarcastically.

" I didn't realise you were so sensitive about it, at least you're not at the 'dying your hair, buying a motorbike and having an affair' stage yet".

"yet?...Is this what I've got to look forward to all day?" asked Harry. Anyway how can I have an affair when I'm still woefully single as my loving mother keeps reminding me with ever-increasing frequency.

Sensing that the conversation had become a little too serious Nikki changed the subject by arranging that Harry would come around for 9ish.

" 9! Why the early start?"

" I've found a great out-of-town shopping centre and it'll take a while to get there". Harry groaned internally but agreed none the less.

Harry was determined to arrive at Nikki's promptly because he was convinced that despite her insistence that they should set off early, she would take forever to get ready. It was 08:55 when Harry arrived at Nikki's and tapped on the stained glass of her front door. True to form, Nikki answered the door in her dressing gown and with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"You're early" Nikki burbled through the foam in her mouth. "I'll be 10 minutes". Harry smirked but thought better than to wind her up, it might result in a longer shopping trip he thought to himself. Nikki disappeared into her room and Harry showed himself in to the lounge and sank down onto one of her couches. As he waited he idley inspected Nikki's flat, the surroundings being sat in that position brought back a fond memory for Harry of sharing a take-away with Nikki. He gazed at the place she had sat at the time and recalled looking at her, their eye-contact lingering longer and penetrating too deeply into one-another's thoughts to allow his usually well disguised feelings to remain that way. Harry had enjoyed staying with Nikki and had almost been surprised by how at ease and comfortable he felt in her home. It had felt a taster of getting his dreams fulfilled, everything he wanted but had no idea of how to get. Harry was roused from his thoughts by Nikki switching off her hairdrier.

"Do you have a razor?" Harry shouted though to Nikki.

"Erm... yes there's some in the bathroom cabinet. They're pink but they'll do the job."

"Great... it's just that I seem to have grown a full beard while I've been waiting" Harry teased.

"I should have seen that one coming, its been at least 10 minutes since your last wisecrack."

"Don't pretend you don't find me hilarious"

"Hmmm, or course in fact I'm slightly concerned that I may have cracked a rib from laughing so hard at your incredible wit"

"Do you need a doctor to check you over?" offered Harry.

"I bet you've used that line before"

"All those years at med school had to come in handy for something"

Harry smirked to himself as his eye caught sight of Nikki's fridge. He found himself re-living another particularly pleasant memory of trying to wrestle a crisp from Nikki. They flirted harmlessly all the time but this moment crossed an invisible line, standing in one another's personal space looking into each other's eyes and almost being able to hear sparks crackling between them. It was an amazing feeling and seemed to have sparked some of Harry's recent deep thinking sessions. Harry knew he had missed an opportunity to take the natural next step and felt a twinge of regret, he shook his head. "Get a grip" he thought to himself.

"Are you ok?" Nikki asked as she emerged from her room looking immaculate and carrying what appeared to be various dresses, shoes and bits of make-up. "...penny for your thoughts?"

"No... nothing... just fell into a trance because I'd been waiting so long. I thought you said you didn't have anything to wear tonight, so what's all this?" Harry said, changing the subject as he gestured towards her clothes.

"My back up plan. Can you take these out to the car Nikki asked rhetorically as she bundled the clothes onto Harry's lap.

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice" Harry said. Nikki was taking a large box out of a kitchen cupboard. "What's that?" he asked.

"None of your business" Nikki said mysteriously as she shooed Harry towards the door.

"It's my birthday cake isn't it"

"Maybe"

"Does Leo think I'm still in the dark?"

"Yes, so don't let on"

"It is my job to find out the truth, he couldn't really expect to get anything past me" Harry said his face inches from Nikki's as they went through the doorway

"Is that the case" Nikki said with an almost imperceptible grin as she returned his gaze.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What, have I missed something?"

Nikki laughed as she locked the door and walked over to her car.

"You're so confident that you can read us... well we'll see. You don't mind if we go in my car do you? I feel a bit queezy so it's probably better if I drive."

"Hmmm nausea in the morning... is there something you need to tell me?" teased Harry.

"I'm not pregnant Harry. I just ate my breakfast too fast" Said Nikki as she fastened her seatbelt and pulled off.

* * *

**Any reviews gratefully received ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for my lovely reviews- a much needed confidence boost

"Ah but can you be sure?" Harry asked as they pulled away

"Depressingly, yes... unless there's been a second immaculate conception it's a scientific impossibility."

"The Virgin Nikki... no, it doesn't have a ring to it."

"Well it might have grown back by now it's been so long"

"How long exactly?"

"Too embarrassingly long to tell you"

"Oh go on, you can tell me"

"No I can't, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"I'm hardly in a position to mock Nikki"

"What?"

"I haven't... Harry began then wondered if he was going to reveal too much glanced at Nikki. "You know after everything that happened with Anna...it's been ... welll... I haven't really..."

"Of course" said Nikki, aware that what happened in Hungary had barely been discussed since. She turned to look at Harry who was staring blankly forward.

"That's completely understandable Harry, I can't even imagine being able to get over what you went through."

"I thought about staying you know? She challenged me to make some sort of a commitment, we argued, I just couldn't see it. That was why I wasn't there when..." Harry's voice broke off as the painful memory overpowered him. "I let her down... my stupid commitment phobia was what indirectly got her killed... I didn't even know she was offering me... what I'd been wanting"

"It sounds to be like you loved her Harry." Nikki ventured.

"I was starting to... I think. You know me, I was holding her arms length I guess, until I knew for sure."

"I didn't realise how strongly you felt for her."

"Neither did I! When you told me I could have been a father, it was like I got all my hopes and dreams for a split second until I realised that they were gone, both of them. It broke me Nikki."

Nikki had rarely seen Harry this vulnerable, she knew he'd need to talk about it all, his guilt had become like a demon, possessing his thoughts whenever he let his guard down. She took her eyes of the road briefly to check on him. He had turned his head away from her but not far enough to obscure the tell-tale tear tracks marking his face. She took her hand off the gear stick and slowly intertwined her fingers gently with Harry's.

"I'm so sorry Harry". Was all she could think of to say.

Harry gratefully squeezed Nikki's hand but remained silent. They drove on without speaking for a while, Nikki allowing Harry time to recover a little. Eventually Nikki had to stop for petrol. She picked up a packet of Kleenex and some murray mints while she was paying and tossed them onto Harry's lap as she got back into the car, receiving a warm smile in return.

"You know me so well" said Harry smiling weakly as they drove away from the petrol station.

Harry was beginning to feel much calmer and having had chance to collect his thoughts he noticed out of the corner of his eye a sign that read ' Air show' and he noted that it was today's date on the sign.

"Where exactly is this shopping centre?" Harry asked.

"Not far now"

Harry gave a small laugh.

"What?" enquired Nikki.

"I think I'm right in saying that it's not a co-incidence that there happens to be an air show today just 1 mile from where we are right now"

A smile spread across Nikki's face, she turned to gauge Harry's response and was relieved to find that his mood seemed to have lifted.

"Thank God for that, I think the combination of being 40 and one of your shopping trips might have finished me off"

"Happy birthday Harry." Nikki said with a smile

Harry grinned as he looked back at her. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" Harry said in a tone that was intended to make the comment light-hearted. The words carried too much weight for either of them to let pass and they found themselves again holding each other's gaze, each trying to access the others thoughts through the intensity they found in the other's eyes until Nikki realised that it had been slightly too long since she had checked the road and had to tear her eyes away but spotted in her peripheral vision that Harry was looking down but smiling at some private thought.

"Well then whoever said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach must have been wrong, its clearly through letting him indulge in his nerdy hobbies" said Nikki.

"Luckily for you" mocked Harry.

Nikki felt herself relaxing as they returned to their more familiar banter.

Harry spotted the sign announcing their arrival at the air show and Nikki pulled into the field and followed a man in a yellow tabard to her parking space. She had barely turned off the engine before Harry got out of the car, making a bee-line for the entrance.

"Come on slow coach" Harry called over his shoulder.

Nikki shook her head in mock depair but tried her best to catch Harry up in her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks to Cariad 1987, HNfan, Lotte, lizziginne, baibe, dinabar and Izzy for my reviews -you're all amazing. I love getting a mention for my reviews so I'm returning the favour.x**

**Just a short one today.**

* * *

As Nikki watched Harry joining the queue she found herself re-living what he had said to her in the car. She knew he had meant it as a throw away comment, just jokingly telling her how grateful he ws to have escaped the shopping trip and indulge himself in his beloved planes but she was sure that he'd been as suprised by the effect it had had. She saw something new when she'd turned to look at him, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew she liked it.

With her heels now caked in mud Nikki met Harry and received a smirk.

"How is it that I didn't know where we were going but its you wearing unsuitable footwear?"

"The last time we were at one of these things they had tarmac not mud to walk on."

They were soon joined in the short queue by a large family whose children seemed to outnumber the adults nearly four to one. One of the younger boys was holding a small plane that appeared to be in its final spiral before crashing into his little sister who was using Nikki as a human shield. As they got to the front of the queue the lady at the entrance asked,

"A family ticket is it love?"

Nikki glanced down at the blonde girl and could understand the confusion, she threw a quick glance at Harry who was watching the little boy tormenting his sister and smiled to herself. It struck her that it was like looking through a window into a scene that she wanted to be real but felt out of her grasp. She'd never felt broody before but she assumed this might be how it felt.

"Oh, no they're not ours" Nikki responded as she refocussed and realised she hadn't responded. The lady apologised and gave Nikki the two adult tickets as she requested.

Hearing Nikki use the word 'ours' in relation to the children had distracted Harry. The pseudo-domestic scene had left him with a warm feeling, it felt right, it felt like what he was missing. He looked at Nikki and something that felt like the mixture of fear and excitement that he would anticipate feeling before doing a parachute jump spread through him. As he was processing what this involuntary response meant he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, Happy birthday!" Leo walked towards them and gave Harry a slap on the back.

"Thanks Leo, I didn't realise you were in on this too"

"Nikki gets all the credit for organising it all but everyone in the lab chipped in"

"What? For my entrance ticket? It didn't cost that much to get in did it?"

Harry looked at Nikki who had fixed Leo with a ' Leo you've let the cat out of the bag' glare.

Leo grimaced but didn't offer an explanation, he just looked at Nikki apologetically.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, I'll tell you later"

"Nikkiiii, tell me, don't make me poke you"

"You're going to poke the truth out of me? What, are we still at school?"

Harry moved towards Nikki and poked her sharply under her ribs.

"Ouch, Harry!"

"Tell me or I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes, his colleagues' flirting was outrageous but neither of them seemed to realise how blatant they often were to onlookers.

Receiving a hail of pokes from Harry, Nikki gave way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to Lizziginne,Lotte, Freya, Cariad and defygravity for reviewing, I can understand now why people are always begging for reviews, they're addictive which is good because it keeps everyone writing more for us all to enjoy! Didyou guess what the birthday suprise was?**

**Just a reminder this is post series 15 so spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it all yet.**

* * *

OK I give in! We've got you a flight in a spitfire. We're due at the hanger at three."

Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What? Really?"

"mm hum" Nikki nodded smiling.

"What about my heart murmur?"

" I checked, its not a problem."

Harry made a strange whoop noise, grabbed either side of Nikki's head and dramatically kissed her forehead. He moved to give Leo the same treatment but his boss had stepped away and held up his hand in protest so Harry grabbed it and pulled his boss in for a hug.

Nikki struggled to follow some of Harry's ensuing excited ramblings but picked up the gist " best present" and " genius" were mentioned. The look on Harry's face was thanks enough for Nikki. After opening up to her earlier, Nikki had been concerned that he would be feeling too depressed to enjoy the experience and the huge grin plastered across his face served to convince her that she was wrong, to her relief.

"Where to start? Said Harry rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Nikki shook her head but allowed herself to be led away to see the first display.

The three of them wandered from stand to stand with Harry furnishing his two colleagues with endless facts and bits of useless information and posing for photos by his favourite planes. They saw the red arrows display and a plane that Nikki learnt was a mosquito mark 17 that apparently was the only one known to still be up to flying standard ( a fact that Harry found riveting) and before they knew it Leo reminded them that they had to meet Harry's pilot to get ready for his flight.

The pilot introduced himself to them as Mick and took Harry off to run over the safety information and get him kitted out for the flight while Leo and Nikki waited by the plane.

"I think your idea's been a success Nikki"

Nikki smiled "yes, I was worried for a while though. Anna came up in conversation on the way down. I think he's been burying his feelings, he did seem to get over it at the time far quicker than I would have thought was possible after something like that. I suppose its good that he's spoken about it but he got quite upset, I thought he might not feel up to it."

"I suppose something that traumatic is going to take more time than we might have thought for him to get over. He wants to deal with it all on his own but I think it's like lancing a boil it won't go away until you let it out."

"mmm" Nikki nodded thoughtfully as she looked up and spotted Harry and Mick returning.

"If you've got any keys or loose change or anything in your pockets could you leave it with your wife." said Mick.

" Erm.. sure" said Harry looking stunned but checking his pockets and handing his house keys to Nikki"

All three pathologists were acutely aware of the awkwardness of the situation but nobody felt able to clarify the situation.

Mick gestured towards the plane and the two of them walked over to the plane.

While Mick was fastening Harry into his seat Leo asked Nikki, "So, Mrs Cunningham, what time are you arriving tonight?"

Nikki gave Leo a withering look. "Around 8ish, unless you continue to call me that in which case I might change my mind!"

"Great, most people have said they can come so there should be a nice group of us."

"Is Janet coming?"

"No, I thought about it but I think it's too soon, I know Harry would want her there but I don't think it would be fair, its Harry's day I don't want any awkwardness to spoil it."

Nikki heard the plane's engines firing up and watched as it made its way out of the shed onto the tarmac of the run way.

Despite his excitement Harry was still thinking about Mick's comment. People had mistaken himself and Nikki for a married couple several times but it had only just occurred to him that they rarely seemed to think they were just seeing each other, always marriage. He wondered whether this was a reflection of his advancing age or whether the depth of connection between the two of them was as obvious to others as it sometimes felt to him.

The flight went by in an exhilarating blur for Harry. They flew past the cliffs at Dover and Mick gave Harry an overview of the plan's history and its role in the war. When Harry was reunited with his spectators he ignored Nikki teasing him about his helmet hair and immediately began regaling them with every detail of the flight as they walked back to their cars. The rest of the air show had already ended, so the car park was almost empty.

"Right I'll see you on Monday then, glad you enjoyed it Harry and enjoy the journey back Nikki I'm sure there's still a lot for Harry to tell you about his flight." Leo said smiling widely.

Leo got into his car and watched Harry and Nikki walking away so closely together it was almost as though they were connected. Leo had never been able to understand what was keeping them apart, they seemed to occilate between being best friends, enemies and lovers on an almost weekly basis. Almost like a malfunctioning magnet, drawn together but then just as they got within millimetres of connecting the poles switched and an invisible force held them apart. As he watched, Harry pushed Nikki and she staggered to the side trying not to fall over and then attempted to chase Harry to exact her revenge. Leo was no match-maker but there was something almost painful about watching his two colleagues in their elaborate and protracted mating ritual and a part of Leo hoped that the large quantity of alcohol he had bought in preparation for that evening might help one of them to finally bite the bullet.


	5. Chapter 5

"See you on Monday! I still can't believe that Leo thinks he's managed to keep it from me" Harry said as they left Leo at his car.

"Well he does. It's sweet, he just wants you to enjoy your birthday so you'd better practice your surprised face."

Harry pulled an overly dramatic expression of shock.

"I said surprised not camp but I suppose it'll do"

Harry, who's expression was now one of mock offense, pushed Nikki gently but enough to make her stumble. She laughed but tried to push him back so Harry dodged out of the way and made a dash for the car with Nikki making a pitiful effort to catch him. Once back at the car Harry leant on the car waiting for Nikki with a smug look on his face.

"I'll get you when you least expect it so don't think you've won." Nikki said menacingly. She rumaged in her bag for the car keys and let them both in. They drove out of the now churned up field over several lumps of turf and Harry who had just hit his head on the car roof after a particularly bad bump said,

"I don't think you need to worry about getting your revenge, I think being treated to your driving skills for the next hour or so ought to do it."

Nikki steered deliberately towards another lump of turf on Harry's side and giggled as he was lifted out of his seat again.

Once they were on the road Harry continued where he had left off filling Nikki in on what the flight had been like. Nikki smiled slightly as she listened to Harry thinking he had reverted to the excited child within which she found quite endearing if bewildering at times. When Harry had finished telling Nikki all the highlights they fell into a comfortable silence, the vibrations of car started to lull Harry to sleep so he decided to turn the radio on to wake himself up and was pleased to find that U2 were being played, one band that Harry liked that Nikki didn't disapprove of. Without anything else to distract him Harry listened to the lyrics, he'd never noticed how full of feeling they were and found himself whistling along quietly.

"I haven't heard this song for ages" said Nikki.

Nikki joined in with Harry, humming as she didn't know the words until they both sang "but all I want is you" simultaneously. The instrumental section that followed left the statement hanging in the air. Neither of them continued to sing both feeling that they had somehow let a hidden truth slip out and were hoping that the other had not noticed.

"Shall we go together tonight?" Harry asked to break the slight awkwardness.

"Yes, I've already arranged with Leo that I'll bring you so that you can have a drink."

"Shall we go from mine then, its closer to Leo's, we could get a taxi because if I'm going to be drowning my sorrows I'm not having you staying sober and reminding me of all the humiliating things I did the next day."

"Deal" agreed Nikki as they arrived at Harry's flat. Nikki pulled into Harry's assigned car parking space and got her clothes out of the boot.

"What time were you thinking of getting to Leo's" asked Harry.

"I said 8ish, is that ok by you"

"yeah but you do know its already 6:30 don't you? Is that long enough for Cinderella to make her transformation without her fairy godmother?"

Nikki gave a Harry a sideways glance as he let them both into his building.

"I'm not that bad" Nikki said in her defence as she pushed the lift button for Harry's floor.

"I can assure you that you are."

Harry unlocked his front door and showed Nikki in.

"Where can I get changed?" Nikki asked.

"Spare room ok?"

Harry went into the kitchen to make them both some coffee but before he had had chance to press the button on the coffee machine he heard his bathroom door lock and realised Nikki had beaten him into the shower.

Nikki seemed to be taking forever, Harry had already finished his coffee, booked a taxi (for 8:15pm) and picked out what he was going to wear. He checked his watch and finding it was already 7:15 went and tapped on the bathroom door.

"What are you doing in there we've got to go in half an hour."

With that the lock slid open and Nikki emerged and Harry found himself standing so close to her that he could almost feel the steam coming off her. Nikki smiled apologetically and scooted past him into the spare room. It took Harry a few moments to remember why he was at the bathroom door and to realise that he was blushing. He hoped to goodness that Nikki hadn't spotted it and decided a shower would snap him out of it.

At 8:15 Harry got a call to say the taxi had arrived and went to hussle Nikki. She came out of her room looking what could only be described as radiant. Harry couldn't help raising his eyebrows, she'd obviously made an effort and she went to have a final check in the Harry's hall mirror. Harry walked over to her, placed his chin on her shoulder and said "we're late, you look great, let's go." Nikki looked at their reflections in the mirror and turned to look at Harry. She reached up and touched his hair, for a split second Harry held his breath until she pretended to have found a grey hair. As Nikki picked up her bag Harry couldn't help checking to make sure she was joking and then followed her down to the taxi unable to resist taking in the smell of her perfume and how amazing her figure looked in that dress.

Feeling the need to act the gentleman with Nikki looking so lady-like Harry opened the taxi door for her. She gave him a mildly suprised smile as she gracefully got into the car. Harry walked round to the other side while thinking to himself that he was very lucky to be turning up with Nikki on his arm looking like that and smiled to himself as he got in.

Nikki looked at Harry and crinkled her brow. "Are you feeling ok Harry? You almost look like you're looking forward to this, a social event, can it be true?" she mocked.

"I am actually, I think it'll be a good night." Harry said with a smile and giving her a meaningful look that made Nikki return the smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Its taken a bit longer to get this chapter finished because I couldn't decide whether to end it yet. I wrote 2 versions but one didn't seem to save so I decided that it was devine intervention and went with this version!**

The taxi pulled up outside Leo's and Harry and Nikki walked up the steps to the front door and rang his door bell. A distinct shhhing was audible through the door and harry grinned at Nikki. Leo answered trying to look non-chalant and gestured for them to go through into the lounge. As Harry opened the door he was greeted by his friends and colleagues appearing from behind pieces of furniture and shouting "Happy birthday" at the top of their lungs. Harry made a passable attempt at looking surprised and having spotted some ex- colleagues he hadn't seen for years began mingling.

Nikki spotted that Harry's Mum had been invited but seemed to be feeling a bit uncomfortable not knowing most of the people there so he headed over to rescue her picking up a plastic cup of punch on her way past the drinks table.

"Hello Nikki, its good to see a familiar face. How are you?" she questioned, looking relieved.

"Fine thanks, Harry will be so pleased you were able to come."

"We're having a meal with some of the family for him on Friday but I wanted to see him on his birthday. He said he was going to be out shopping all day so this is my only opportunity."

"Actually that was just my cover story. Leo and I had organised for him to take a flight in a spitfire as a surprise for his birthday."

"Oh, he'll have loved that, what a thoughtful present."

"I'm sure he'll fill you in on all the details, he relived every highlight at least twice on the way home!"

Nikki chatted for a while to Harry's mum and then got into conversation with a tall man she hadn't met before while helping herself to more punch.

Harry had been unaware of it but he had been keeping one eye on Nikki subconsciously while she spoke to his mum. As soon as Nikki started chatting to the handsome stranger, however, his gaze became more conscious and frequent. He was talking to one of his lab tech colleagues but his attention was beginning to wander.

"He's Emma's husband"

"Who is?" asked Harry quickly refocussing his attention.

"The guy who's talking to Nikki, so you don't need to worry."

"What? Worried, I was just..."

"Checking out the competition"

"We're just friends for goodness sake. I didn't know Emma was married, she's only what, in her 20s"

His colleague just smirked and nodded her head disbelievingly. "You did put in for her collection last year. We bought them all that kitchen stuff."

"Well there's always a collection going for something or other I lose track."

"Speaking of Emma I'm going to rescue you from Ann she's been talking to her for half an hour and she looks like she's losing the will to live. Nice talking to you though Harry."

Harry's mum, seeing that he was free made a bee-line for her son but suddenly the lights went off and Harry received a second recital of 'happy birthday to you' as Nikki walked in carrying a huge cake decorated with so many candles that he found himself checking for smoke detectors.

"Did you make this?" Harry questioned Nikki.

"mm hmm, it's a bit wonky but I know homemade chocolate cake is your favourite."

"It looks delicious but I am a little concerned that I'm going to lose my eyebrows trying to blow all those candles out."

"Don't forget to make a wish" Harry's mum reminded him as she seemed to every year.

Harry managed all the candles and began slicing the cake. Nikki smiled to herself as she walked past Harry beginning to tell his mum about his birthday flight and went to help Leo in the kitchen.

After what seemed like hours of being cornered by his mother Harry excused himself claiming to need the loo but when she'd lost sight of him he stopped off at the drinks table and poured himself a cup of what smelt like the most alcoholic punch he'd ever come across. Harry decided he needed a breather and slipped out of the French doors into Leo's patch of garden. He took a deep breath, already savouring the peace and the cool night air. He wandered over to a small bench, sat down and finished his punch.

Hearing the French doors sliding shut Harry looked up to see Nikki walking towards him.

"Are you ok? Birthday overload?"

"Something like that." Harry said giving a small laugh.

"This might cheer you up" said Nikki holding out a small red box to Harry.

" What... are you going to propose" joked Harry as he opened the box to reveal a pair of silver spitfire keyring.

"Just to remind you of your birthday treat."

"Well I won't be forgetting it in a hurry, it's been an amazing day... thank you". Harry looked up at Nikki who was smiling back at him. He reached up, brushing her finger tips lightly then sliding his hand into hers to pull her gently down to sit beside him.

"If its been such a good day why are you sat out in the garden on your own, deep in thought.

"Have you ever noticed that our lab techs are almost half my age and most of them seem to be married, have kids or both". I guess I never pictured myself being single at 40. You can get away with the independent playboy batchelor image in your 30s but its just weird in your 40s. Almost all my friends are settled so I don't have anyone to be my wingman anymore and hanging around in bars trying to pick up women on my own is going to start looking creepy.

"You really are feeling sorry for yourself aren't you? At least, being a man, you don't have to worry about your biological clock. I'm 36 and mine seems to be getting louder every day to remind me that I haven't got long to before I turn into a shrivelled old spinster talking to her cats. Anyway at least having a big birthday means you get an extra powerful birthday wish so if you used it wisely, you might wake up tomorrow and find everything you've ever dreamt of has come true."

"Well if the power of the wish is proportional to the number of candles you have to blow out you might be right."

"So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. My future happiness is reliant on that wish coming true and I'm sure you know the number one law of birthday wishes... if I tell you it won't happen."

" Harry, you're not the superstitious type, tell me!"

"You can never be too careful."

"Tell me!" Nikki reiterated with a threatening look in her eyes, " or you get the poke torture treatment."

" You wouldn't dare."

"Well tell me and you won't have to find out."

Harry made a ' mouth zipping' gesture but wasn't fast enough to escape from nikki's poking.

" Agghh, stop it, alright..." said Harry squirming. He managed to stop Nikki by grabbing her wrists

"Alright, you'll tell me?" Nikki asked becoming aware of how close their faces had become in their poking fight.

Harry sighed defeated. "You want to know what I wished for?

"I think I can guess anyway with what we've been talking about."

"What do you think it is then" Harry asked

Nikki somehow managed to hold her eye-contact with Harry while she said "I think you wished for a family"

"Almost"

"A family and your own plane. I hope you didn't try wishing for more wishes, that's strictly forbidden"

"Do you want me to tell you? Think carefully because once I do that's it, no going back and the wrath of the birthday gods will doom me to eternal misery"

Hearing the french doors sliding open again made Harry realise that he was still clutching Nikki's wrists so he released them. When he looked up he saw Leo step into the garden with his mobile in his hand.

" Nikki, I'm sorry to have to ask but its the lab, there's been a call out and they need someone to attend ASAP."

"I thought Douglas had agreed to cover?"

" He rang just before the party to say his daughter had appendicitis so he wasn't going to be available. I meant to say something but I was distracted with all the last minute preparations. Would you mind, its just, being the host I can't really go and Harry's the birthday boy so..."

"Yeah its fine, but I'll have to get a taxi I've had a couple of glasses of you punch so I'm probably well over the limit."

"Sorry Nikki, I owe you one."

"You owe me several for this Leo."

Nikki took Leo's mobile from him and went back into the house to take down the details of the case.

"Impeccable timing as ever Leo" Harry said half sighing.

"Did I interupt something, the two of you looked very cosy but then that's nothing new."

"Let's just say you owe me one too, so to speak."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Don't use my interuption as an excuse Harry its too easy to find reasons for it not working out between you two but ultimately if you want it to work badly enough you're going to have to work a bit harder, I'm not interfering but don't leave it too long, that's all, lecture over."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a short chapter but I thought I'd better update because if people leave it too long in between chapters I usually forget where I'd got to and have to re-read the last few chapters. Seems like a few of you have been having a tough time lately so I'm determined not to take too long to get the inevitably fluffy final chapter done to cheer you up, hope you like this for the time being :)**

* * *

Leo left Harry to rejoin the party.

Harry had been taken aback by how direct Leo had been. His boss usually steered clear of his colleagues' personal lives and ordinarily Harry dismissed other people's relationship advice, how could they know how to deal with his situation better than he did? But Leo... he respected Leo and everything he had said had struck a chord with Harry. It was inescapable, procrastinating wasn't going to wash anymore. Harry couldn't face returning to the party, he had a lot to think about and decided he could sneak out of the back unnoticed.

Even though Harry had left the party early it was still into the early hours of the morning by the time he got to bed. So much had happened the previous day that he just couldn't shut off he kept reliving conversations and shared glances and tried to decide whether he really was going to open up to Nikki properly before she got called away. In those moments in Leo's garden everything felt right, the setting, the mood, the slightly raised blood alcohol, Harry had to accept that he'd missed his chance, again.

Despite all Harry's tossing and turning and half-formed thoughts tormenting him he had obviously managed to get to sleep at some point but as soon as he woke his mind seemed to continue from where it had left off. The last clear thought Harry could remember having was that he'd missed another perfect opportunity with Nikki. Leo's wise words came back to him, if he wanted things to work out between himself and Nikki he was going to have to stop allowing things to get in the way and work a bit harder for his dreams.

Harry stretched and folded his arms behind his head as he began to put a plan into action. Having discarded several approaches he finally had a good idea, but he was going to need Leo to help. Harry was suprised by his own determination once he had made his mind up that this was the right thing to do. He washed, dressed and brushed his teeth within 15 minutes but had to take a few more to calm down before he rang Leo. Harry couldn't decide whether he was feeling feeling excited or nervous the symptoms were the same, he guessed it was a bit of both. He'd never really been nervous when it came to women , it was something that usually came naturally to Harry, but this was Nikki. After a few more deep breaths and a trip to the loo Harry rang Leo.

"Leo, its Harry."

"Harry...? I didn't think you'd be up yet? Where did you go anyway, you didn't say goodnight."

"Well you'd given me a lot to think about, I just needed a bit of space. Anyway look, I have an ulterior motive for phoning. I need to ask you a favour..."

* * *

Nikki had managed to get away from the crimescene she'd been called to relatively quickly and in contrast to Harry, had managed to have a good night's sleep which meant she hadn't needed her midnight muesli snack and was starving. As she was preparing herself something for breakfast she heard her phone ringing but couldn't remember where she'd left it. Nikki eventually retrieved the phone from her jacket pocket.

"Morning Harry, you're up early."

"Well as I'm embarking on my 5th decade of life I thought I'd better start living by the carpe diem philosophy. Look, I was thinking, Leo's house looked like a tornado had hit it when I left last night and he mentioned that he'd arranged to go and visit his inlaws in that nursing home so he's not going to get chance to clear up so I thought perhaps he could do with some help."

"That's very considerate of you, I think you must be becoming a softy in your old age. No seriously I'm sure Leo would really appreciate your help, he always seems drained after a trip to the in-laws so I imagine cleaning will be the last thing on his mind"

".. wait... MY help... did you miss my subtle suggestion? I thought you could come and lend a hand."

"You've already told Leo I've volunteering haven't you."

"Well not exactly but don't I still have some residual birthday priviledges left? Can't I call in a favour?"

"Oh, go on then. What time are you going round?"

"I thought I'd go over this evening, I've got a few things to do this afternoon."

"As long as I'm back in time to watch Vera"

"I can't gaurantee anything, it'll depend how much elbow grease you put in"

"Hmm, you'd better do your fair share of the greasing, you've used up all your birthday favours now."

"Great, I'll see you at Leo's then."

"I'll bring my marigolds. Bye Harry."

Harry hung up but kept his gaze on the phone as he focussed on what he needed to do next. He grabbed his wallet, keys and coat, took a deep breath and set of to set the next stage of his plan into motion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge thank yous to Lizziginne, Dinabar, Cariad1987, DEfy'GRavitY95, Freya82, Lotte, Hi-world, Izzy, Baibe, HNfan1992, scarletpoppy and my anonymous reviewer...(and anyone I missed - sorry!) you're a lovely bunch, you're all so positive and encouraging it gave me confidence to keep going. This has been the hardest to write by far because there's less of this sort of content to give me guidance in the series. Any departing comments would make my day :)**

* * *

It was already dark by the time Nikki got to Leo's. She noticed that her boss' car was still not in its usual spot and concluded that Leo must be having difficulty escaping from his talkative in-laws and decided that he really could do with some help sorting out the house.

Nikki found the front door was open so let herself into the hallway and called to see where Harry was. On receiving no reply she took off her jacket and went towards the lounge where she found an empty beer bottle standing prominently in the doorway. Nikki picked up the bottle and stepped into the lounge where she was immediately struck by the immaculately clean surroundings until her eye was drawn to an obtrusive empty wine glass in the middle of the floor. Picking up the glass she looked up and spotted another empty glass stood just in front of what she then noticed were slightly open french doors. Feeling bemused Nikki stepped closer to the french doors and could make out tiny points of light in the garden. With a furrowed brow she bent her head around the door as she opened it.

"Harry?" Nikki questioned as her eyes strained to search the dimly lit garden.

Harry didn't reply but Nikki could see he was sat in the shadows on the garden bench. She glanced around and realised that the points of light were tealights that had been dotted along the raised bed. She walked towards the candles, her mind beginning to process what might be happening.

"Am I late? The place is spotless ...with the exception of these" Nikki lifted the glasses and bottle looking in Harry's direction but being unable to see his face.

"I didn't want you to think you'd had a wasted trip" came the response from the darkness.

"What's with the candles, I thought you'd be sick of them after your cake." Nikki was becoming aware of a tension that wouldn't lift by her usual tactic of making jokes. She found herself trying to find some alternative explanation for the evident effort that Harry had put into creating what was undeniably a romantic atmosphere but she failed.

"Nikki." Harry's hand appeared from the shadow, without making a concious decision to do so she found herself moving towards it.

Nikii stretched out to take Harry's hand and as their finger tips touched every thought evaporated, her questions instantly answered without a word from Harry whose hand was pulling her gently down to sit on the bench beside him. Nikki sensed that the de ja vous she felt was intentional. Harry was trying to recreate the atmosphere of the previous night and the realisation sent a burst of adrenaline throught Nikki and she felt her pulse quicken. Was she nervous? Nikki couldn't understand why she should be but this was out of character for Harry, she put her anxiety down to not knowing what he was up to.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

Nikki was too distracted to have noticed that without her jacket the evening was cool and she was shivering slightly.

"No, I'm fine" she responded but Harry's arm had already reached behind her to move her towards him. He rubbed her arm softly to keep her warm and Nikki breathed out feeling some of her nerves lifting as she leant her head lightly on Harry's shoulder.

"I never answered you last night." Harry eventually said.

"What did I ask you?"

"What I'd used my birthday wish for. You got called away just as you'd bullied the truth from me."

" Harry, I..." Nikki began but Harry interrupted, determined to speak his mind before he lost the courage.

"You" he said simply.

Nikki kept her eyes fixed on the ground. She was desperate to look at Harry to get some confirmation that she was understanding his meaning but she found herself completely incapacitated, frozen, in case movement broke whatever spell it was that had caused everything to stop, her heart seemed to pause, she held her breath...

"I wished for you." Harry said in a whisper.

Nikki still couldn't meet his eyes but an irresistable smile was forming, betraying the feelings that were bubbling to the surface.

Harry had been holding his breath subconciously, all his attention was focussed on Nikki's face searching for the faintest glimmer of response. Seeing the beginnings of a smile was enough to relieve Harry of all his uncertainty. He moved his free arm to softly place his palm against her jawline and force her to look at him.

Nikki couldn't resist Harry's coaxing and looked as deeply into his eyes as the twilight would allow. Depite the subdued light Nikki felt she could read Harry's every thought and felt a thrill of anticipation rush through her as the hand that was still resting against her face gently tilted her head to the side and moved to stoke her cheek softly. Nikki's eyes closed and she felt Harry's warm breath as he moved closer to her. The side of her nose brushed against Harry's as his lips found their way to hers and she was lost, swept away in overwhelming joy.

Harry moved his hand slowly through Nikki's hair as he kissed her. His unacknowledged fears were released to be instantly replaced by hopes and what he could only describe as a sense of deep contentment. All the mistakes he had made, all the opportunities he'd missed didn't matter. As he moved away from Nikki he saw it, his love was reflected in her expression just as the candlelight was in her eyes. Encapsulated in her were all his dreams, the happiness he thought he could never find. She was everything he had ever wanted, he knew his future would be secure in her hands.


End file.
